End-User Created Content
End User Created Content Mods or Modified content are files assembled by the end user. Maps and textures (and sometimes the executable) are added and/or changed to affect a new game. These include, but are not limited to: Maps, Missions, Re-skins and Total Conversions(TC's). Using unsupported methods users enable the editor and mod(ify) the game. As with the regular game users without content may not be able to join your game. As of this writing this applies only when playing in new content areas. It is strongly suggested that users make a copy of Borderlands/Binaries folder and only modify one executable. No modification is required, as of 1.31 simply adding the .dll and ~Worker.exe to binaries will suffice. Willowtree is now required to get to Oasis if a character has not already been there (splitscreen or buddy system). =The Oasis= Original Gearbox forum thread Oasis is the start point for accessing custom maps It is essentially a map which provides numbered teleporters for any other custom map. Every custom map may be given a "mapslot" which is used to access said custom map from The Oasis: each mapslot has a corresponding numbered teleporter in The Oasis map (i.e. The Crow's Nest is placed at mapslot 2, so you have to enter the teleporter at number 2 to play the map from The Oasis). That's why The Oasis is ofter referred to as "[[End-User Created Content/Oasis|'The Hub']]". =The Storm Project= Original Gearbox forum thread The Storm Project is an effort to update and in some ways improve the old Borderlands maps for PC. The idea is to scale the original maps and increase the over all difficulty to post Knoxx levels and give the player base their beloved 2.5 back. This means that each map we already played will have the enemies level increased to past 61, thus adding a challenge for all the players who have passed that level. =The Crow's Nest= Original Gearbox forum thread The Crow's Nest is a small map filled with really tough enemies: you have to make your way through the big fort and look for the awesome hidden loot chests. =The Fifth Column= Original Gearbox forum thread The Fifth Column is an endgame challenge involving scaled enemies(58-65) and weapons to a post Knoxx level. It is a single area including new missions while bringing back most of our favorite bosses and mobs from the original Borderlands to kick your ass. =Fast Travel= Original Gearbox forum thread Fast Travel is an hub map (like The Oasis) that allows you to travel through all the DLCs areas without having to walk, phasewalk or drive anymore. It includes a convenient bank, as well as teleporters for every area in all the DLCs: Crawmerax's Lair,Generally Hospital, Moxxi's arenas, etc... A must have for everyone. =Scrap Hole= Original Gearbox forum thread Scrap Hole is a Moxxi DLC new arena. It adds''' new enemies''' and features a way to skip through 5th or 10th wave in 20-round based match. There are also hidden loot-chests and a new audio from Mad Moxxi. = | Research Spacestation | = :Information RSS ::Mapslot 21 =The Abandoned Badlands= Original Gearbox forum thread The Abanboned Badlands is an original DLC by s620ex1. =Valley of Death= by (GIT)r-man Original Gearbox forum thread -Long load times & high memory requirement- =Maze of The Living Dead= by (GIT)r-man Original Gearbox forum thread 'Maze of The Living Dead' is a zombie horde map that gets increasingly difficult the longer you play it. =Doomdocks= by (GIT)r-man Original Gearbox forum thread Zombie/infected survival horror set on a dockyard, cargoship, and riverbank using completely original textures, props, and NPCs =Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Legendary Fix= Additional Willowtree editing required. 1 :by Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez =Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's EUCC, Weapons/Gear= Items harmful to other player's multiplayer saves. :by Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Appendixes *gearbox forums slots list for Oasis hub. Category:End-User Created Content